Family Drew!
by RandomPurpleKitty
Summary: Blame this story on sleep deprivation.: Rated T for language and other stuff.Nancy,Brian,and Stewie solve a mystery!
1. The First Blow

A/N: Oh my gawd my first author's note! I'm so excited! This is my new Fam Guy fic and it's about a murder in the neighborhood! Now Brian and Stewie must join Nancy Drew to unravel the mystery! Did I mention this is another crossover? Story begin!

"W-What are you doing?!" Joe stammered, backing up against the wall. "What should have ended years ago! I was the toy stealer in disguise! And now the job is finished!" Bonnie yelled, thrusting the knife into her husband over and over. When the job was done, Bonnie wiped blood off her knife with a towel, threw the towel in the boiler, and walked out of the house.

"Hey Joe! Let me in! Joe? Joe!? Are you watching porn?! Without me?! That's it, in I go!" Peter yelled, breaking down the door. The house was dark, and Peter flicked on the light.

FLICK!

There Joe's body laid, dead. "Holy crap! JOE! I'm calling the poli-Wait, you're the police..." Peter said. Peter ran to his house to call CSI. They told him to call Nancy

* * *

Drew and they'd send a person to pick up the body. Peter decided to call Nancy.

BRRIINNG!!!

BRRIINNG!!!

BRRIINNG!!!

"Hello, Nancy Drew residence!" Nancy sang into the phone.

"Hello Nanny Dew! Can you help me?" Peter replied.

"It's Nancy Drew...."

"Manny Poo?"

"NANCY DREW!"

"Annie Goo?"

"It's Nanc- Oh never mind! What do you want!?"

After Peter explained what happened, Nancy rushed to Quahog happily. A new case! Even if she had to deal with idiots.

End of chapter 1! You like it? R&R and no flames please! Constructive criticism welcome!Sorry Bonnie and Joe sucked. I had a little writing trouble...


	2. Is Everyone a Detective?

A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy, Nancy Drew, or American Dad!

Dear Dad,

I finally got a new case! Spooner Street has a murder for me to solve! The families are creepy though! As soon as I drove to the Griffin House, this weird big-chinned guy hit on me! What a weirdo! It turns out that the Griffin's neighbors, The Swanson's, have been murdered! Joe Swanson was found in his house dead. The man who called me was the first person to see the dead man. He's definitely a suspect! Joe's wife drove into the driveway and said she had gone to her friend's house after Joe and Bonnie had a fight. Sounds suspicious....I can't wait to crack this case!

Love,

Nancy

P.S. I met a talking dog and a talking baby who want to help me! Odd much?!

Nancy was sleeping in the guest room of the Griffin house, which really was Meg's room. Meg was outside tied up on her pole. Brian and Stewie were willing to help her solve the case though. Peter was a pain, calling the police on Nancy because he thought her fingerprint powder was cocaine.

Meanwhile, Quagmire and Jillian had become detectives too.

"How does this work again?" Jillian asked, holding up her magnifying glass.

"Put it over something small, and it gets big!" Quagmire explained for the 87th time.

"Ohh," Jillian said, examining her feet. "Ew! I need a manicure!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile meanwhile, Lois was talking to Bonnie on the phone. "Bonnie! Calm down! When we find out who did this we'll give him a Family Guy good-bye! I'll bring the fire if you bring the booze!" Lois said to Bonnie, who was faking anger and sadness.

"*Sniff* You really *sniff* think so?" Bonnie said, faking tears and a runny nose.

"I know so Bonnie. In the morning, how about you come over for breakfast and meet our detective, Miss Drew. We'll have tea! By the way, what happened to Susie, your baby girl?" Lois said, worrying about the little girl.

"She's at my friend's house. I don't want her to see her father like this..." Bonnie said. It was true. Susie would be scarred for life if she saw her father so Bonnie showed sympathy, having lost her father when she was a child. She didn't want Susie to be like her. She deeply regretted what she did to Joe. She wished she could take it all back, and be a family again. If that detective cracked the case Bonnie would lose Susie and go to jail. It was time to frame the one person who might be a suspect.

_Peter Griffin._


	3. Unexpected Moments

A/N: After so long, you get this! I wonder where my assistant is... That's right! I hired an assistant to introduce the chapter. She should be here any-

Jenny-I'm here! The chapter is 'Unexpected Events'!

"So you think it was someone who had a grudge with Joe...Name a few people." Nancy said to Brian.

"Well there's that grinch guy, Meg's convicted boyfriend, and well...Everyone in jail." Brian answered. They had been talking about the case at hand and suspects. Nancy had no evidence this time. She was stumped.

"Convicted boyfriend? Maybe we should start with him. What's his name?" Nancy finally had a lead!

"The guy with the big chin? He's Quagmire. He's the local pervert.," Brian said, flipping off someone who cut him off. They were driving to the Quahog Adult Correctional Institute to question Luke. "So Nancy, where do you come from?" Brian asked, as they crossed a bridge.

"I come from River Heights. It's a pretty small place, so we don't get many tourists. You probably haven't heard of it," Nancy said. Brian blushed. He actually _hadn't_ heard of it. He had developed a love for her and he wanted to seem very smart in front of the clever detective. Nancy smiled and patted him on the back, as if greeting a good friend. "Well, at least your honest." She started to notice his blush and quickly said "You remind me of my boyfriend Ned. Always nervous, but honest."

So that was it. Nancy had a boyfriend. Brian's hope to date Nancy was crushed as quickly as his crush on her began.

"Brian!" Nancy screamed, staring at the road. "We're gonna crash!" Brian was so imbedded in his thoughts he hadn't looked at the road. A gas truck was heading straight for him. That didn't matter though, as the car swept off the side of the highway, breaking the barrier and swirling as it dropped. It was a long distance from the highway to the forest below. Nancy screamed, Brian screamed, and even the car seemed to scream, as Brian was pushing the horn.

** CRASH!**

The car hit the ground and slammed it, hard. Nancy, the only one with a seatbelt on, hung upside down, terrified out of her wits. Brian hit the roof, already unconscious. Nancy was already planning to drop herself down without hurting herself like Brian did. She stretched a hand to the floor and unbuckled herself with her other hand. She did a handstand, leaning down to crawl out of the car. She walked to the driver side and pulled the unconscious dog out of the car. She had to find help. This definitely meant there would be no case solving today.

About three hours after navigating through the huge forest, Nancy found the exit and conveniently, a hospital. She struggled toward it, exhausted and on the verge of collapse. She had carried Brian through the whole forest, stopping once or twice to rest. She made it in the door before being overcome with weariness and passing out. People in the waiting room rushed to her and Brian, calling for help. Doctors rushed to the scene with cots and lifted Nancy and Brian onto them. After thinking for a bit, they threw Brian's body outside, as they treated people, not pets.


	4. Death by Bonnie

A/N: I'm a maniac with updates now, aren't I?

Jenny: Chapter 4: Death by Bonnie! Can I have a raise?

Author: No.

Chapter 4: Death by Bonnie

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While Nancy and Brian were injured, Bonnie had time to clean up the case. She sat in her mother's basement, burning everything considered evidence. Bonnie took the photo of her and Joe from her purse, said a final goodbye, and threw it into the fire. Bonnie didn't know why she killed Joe. It had been a moment of blinding fury and...he was gone. Bonnie wanted everything back to normal but... that was impossible now. Joe was dead, and it was only a matter of time until the young sleuth found the culprit.

Jillian sat and stared at the wall, occasionally laughing at it.

"Big-Chin-Guy! This is my favorite show! 'American Guy'! It's about a fat guy with an alien baby and two other kids. A fat nerd, and an ignored gun hating protestor! And he has a pink haired wife who loves to do drugs!" Jillian said, giggling as she spoke. Quagmire, also known as "Big-Chin-Guy", rolled his eyes. Why had he even chose Jillian as a detective partner? Because he wanted to simulate old detective shows. When he was a kid, he watched "Tex and Mex" and "Jake and the Fat Man". He and Jillian were "Pervert and Idiot".

He also chose Jillian so he could be as clever as Nancy. He was in love with her and maybe if she compared Jillian and Quagmire, she would think he was smart. Then Quagmire would have Nancy and she would dump that, as Quagmire would say, piece of white dry dog shit. Then Quagmire would get his wish. But now Quagmire and Jillian were sitting in his living room, trying to think of suspects.

"Jillian, stop watching the wall and help me think of suspects." Quagmire said. Jillian reluctantly turned her eyes from the wall to look at Quagmire. "And turn the wall OFF for god's sake." He said, pointing at the wall. Jillian walked to the wall and pressed on it with her index finger and then she sat down with Quagmire, pouting. "Alright, Jillian, I'm sorry. Now will you please help me think of suspects?" Quagmire said softly.

"Well...What about Bonnie? Joe's wife?" Jillian said, smiling now.

"Jillian, you're a genius!" Quagmire exclaimed, hugging her. That made sense! Bonnie was the perfect suspect. She was always trying her best to get over Joe's loss of his legs. She definitely could have done it!

"Well, I did go to Brown University!" Jillian exclaimed. "Can I go watch Simpsorama on the wall now?" She asked.

"Jillian, for what you just did, you can do whatever you want!" he said.

"Yay!" Jillian exclaimed, pushing Quagmire's $14,000 vase off a table and rolling in its shards. Whatever brilliance she had shown, it was gone now.

Quagmire went online and found out where Bonnie was staying (He checked on Facebook) and he drove to Bonnie's mother's house. Only Bonnie was home. Quagmire knocked on the door and Bonnie opened it, thinking it was another visit to "See how she was holding up". She had been plotting on how to frame Peter Griffin as she burned evidence. Quagmire was about to talk her into allowing them into her house when Jillian kicked Bonnie in the stomach.

"Jillian, what the hell? Detectives take suspects slow and easy through the process of picking their brain." Quagmire yelled. Bonnie got up quickly, and did something very odd. She pushed herself behind Quagmire and locked her door. She then walked to the kitchen. Quagmire believed she was just getting a drink. Instead, Bonnie came back with a large kitchen knife. Before Jillian could gasp, the knife was shoved into her forehead. Oddly enough, Jillian laughed. Quagmire heard Bonnie say _Oh shit, that's right, she doesn't have a brain!_ Under her breath. Then she pulled the knife out of Jillian's forehead and stabbed her in the heart. Jillian was dead before she hit the floor. Bonnie smiled sadistically and advanced on Quagmire.

"It's too bad Quagmire, you and Jillian just solved the case. But the problem is, _you solved the case._" Bonnie raised her knife and plunged it.


	5. The Nurse and The Vet

A/N: Updates are slooooooooooooowing down now. Ta-ha. Jenny is out sick today, so meet my replacement assistant.

Arthur: Hi mom! Chapter name is "Just Bloody Awful".

Me: You heard him! See you later!

Chapter 5: Just Bloody Awful

Bonnie was trembling now. Why was this happening? She opened the door, got kicked and... nothing. It was all a blur. She didn't regain her senses until Quagmire slumped at her feet. She had the bodies in trash bags now. She just had to load them in her car, drop them in the river and it would be done._ No, it wouldn't._ She thought. _That damn girl will find me out and I'll rot in prison._

She tied the bags together with a thick rope and loaded in her car. She turned her key in the ignition. Nothing. Try again. Nothing. One more time.

**VRRRRRM!**

She started to drive to the local river. When she got there, she stepped out of the car and unloaded the bodies. But before she dropped them in the swirling waters, she spotted someone watching her. His name was Chris Griffin. There was only one question. Why was he here and did he know what she was doing?

"Mrs. Swanson?" Chris stepped forward to see her clearly.

"Oh, Chris! Hello there!" Bonnie called dropping the bags. Luckily, they rolled into the river by themselves. She started to talk to him. "Why aren't you in school?" she asked.

"You know it's Saturday." Chris said, laughing a small laugh. _The kind of laugh that made you want to laugh too, or strangle the laugher. Wait, what am I saying? _Bonnie thought, catching her murder mode before it took over. "Mrs. Swanson? Your bags just rolled in the river. But... why was Brian's old girlfriend in one of the bags? There was a big tear in in." Chris said, looking over Bonnie's shoulder. Before Bonnie could come up with a reasonable explanation, she grabbed Chris and kicked him, hard. Chris lost his balance and, while trying to regain it, fell headfirst into the river. His head hit a rock with a loud crack, and there was nothing but silence. Bonnie couldn't tell if Chris was alive or not. With a scared anticipation, she waited for Chris to resurface. She was thinking up a reasonable explanation for why she kicked him.

But Chris never did resurface. When he hit the rock, his head cracked and split. Bonnie never saw Chris struggling for air, for life. She never saw his last gesture, which was pointing at Bonnie in horror. She never saw his eyes lose focus, and become glassy. She didn't even see Chris's dead body float away. This was because he was snagged by a hook buried at the bottom. Chris knew from the moment he saw the body of Jillian that Bonnie had been behind the murder.

Bonnie shakily walked to her car._ Why do I keep killing?_ She asked herself, tears forming in her eyes. _I just killed the sweetest boy I've ever met..._ She thought. She got in her car and drove home. She still needed to plant evidence on Peter. However, because of all the murders, Bonnie would need a new person to frame. She started to think. _Who can I frame? Adam West? He would be loony enough to do it. Consuela? In murder mysteries, isn't it always the butler or maid? What about Death? I mean, he is death._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nancy was finally waking up. She glanced at her body, and realized she was clean. Before, she was dirty and bloody from thorns in the woods. Why was she clean? She couldn't move her body so only her head moved. Her drowsiness wore off and she started to think.

_Where is Brian?_ Was her thought. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital room. She remembered walking in the hospital and collapsing. She tried her best the move but could only shake her head, which was starting to hurt. As she shook her head, a skinny black nurse walked in.

"You better just rest, sugar." She said soothingly, holding down Nancy's head. "Here's something to help you sleep." She took a syringe from a table and filled it with a clear liquid. She placed it to Nancy's arm, and pressed down on the plunger. "There 'ya go."

The liquid quickly took effect, with Nancy getting groggier by the second.

"Where's Brian...?" Nancy asked, trying to move her head up, which was becoming a difficult feat.

"There's no Brian here, sugar. If you're lookin' for the dog you came with..." The nurse said. She said more, but Nancy couldn't stay awake long enough to hear the rest of the nurse's statement. She slipped into unconsciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now Brian was awake. His body was covered in bandages and a cone was on his head to stop him from biting or licking his wounds. He realized where he was in an instant. He was in a large crate. Outside of it was a woman in a white coat treating the wounds of a cat. She was in a sterile white room with a scale, a large metal table, and a smaller table with sharp-looking objects. After she finished with the cat, a small silver Ocicat, she kneeled down to Brian's cage.

"How you doing fella?" she asked, opening the cage. She was about to pick Brian up when he jumped out of the crate, back on two legs. The veterinarian looked shocked. "How are you doing that?" she asked, staring at the white dog.

"I'm anthropomorphic. What else could I be? The audience wouldn't find me funny if I only barked." Brian said, calmly explaining. This confused the vet even more.

"Er... Audience?" she asked. Brian realized she had no clue she was on Family Guy.

"Well, I'm from a show called Family Guy-" he said, but he was stopped.

"You're from that show? I love it! You must be Brian! Why didn't I realize this sooner?" the vet yelled, bear-hugging Brian. She froze. "Wait... I'm... on TV?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said Brian.

"Hi mom!" she screamed, waving at what she thought was the audience.

"Listen, I need to get out of here to see Nancy." Brian said.

"NANCY DREW?" the vet asked, raising her voice in a perfect soprano.

"Yeah." Brian said. The vet fainted then. Too much excitement, I guess. Brian rolled his eyes and strolled away. He called a taxi, and headed to the edge of the forest. He had to find Nancy and hope she survived.

A/N: Oh yes I did! Three tales in one! Will Bonnie get away with her tendency to murder? Will Nancy wake up? (Obviously.) And will Brian find Nancy? Stay tuned. And review. If you do, you get a *cough* not so *cough* real copy of "The Hunger Games". Of course, if you don't, my third assistant will come to your house. And he's a pyro. Just *cough* not *cough* kidding!

I do not own Family Guy or Nancy Drew. But I do own the nurse and the vet.

Fun Fact: The nurse's name is Matricylx and she is a grown up version of a future story character for "Obsecuramon". The vet's name is Jenny, who wasn't really sick. Yep, Jenny played the vet in this installation of "Family Drew".

R&R, you lovely people! Bye!


	6. The Injured and the Stoned

A/N: I feel siiiiiiiiiick. D:

Arthur: (takes four steps away from me) Chapter 6: LIIIEEEES, LIIIIEEEESSSSS!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brian was deep into the forest when he saw a smashed silver Prius. He walked up to it, and took a deep breath. He was expecting to see the dead Nancy, bloody body hanging upside down. But when Brian looked into the car, Nancy was missing. Brian felt a wave of hope and joy rise over him. Nancy was alive! Brian didn't know where she was, but she was alive.

* * *

Brian decided to look in the nearest hospital. That would be the Hart Clinic. Dr. Hartman ran it, and he wasn't a bad doctor. Brian started to walk back out of the forest. He smiled and hummed to himself as he left.

"Wha...What?" Nancy groggily asked, half asleep.

"I brought these for you." A familiar voice said.

"N-Ned?" Nancy asked, wide awake now. Ned, Nancy's boyfriend, was standing by her bed, holding a bouquet of roses, tulips, and other flowers. He looked worried. Nancy realized it was because of her scratched and bloody body. "Ned, don't worry, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be right now." Nancy said. Ned smiled and placed a rose in his teeth. Sadly,the rose thorns cut his gums up. Blood ran out of his mouth. A passing nurse saw him and rushed over.

"Idiot..." She muttered, leading him away. Nancy laughed out loud. _Leave it to Ned to do something stupid!_ Nancy thought, still laughing. Ned came back a few minutes later. He smiled, showing her multiple bandages in his mouth.

"So 'ow 'ave 'u bee'?" Ned asked, his words affected by the bandages. Nancy tried hard not to giggle.

"I've been good. This case though... I don't have a clue." Nancy said, toying with a strand of her long blonde hair.

"Wel' you' 'igure it ou'." Ned said. He hugged Nancy. "Wel' I 'ot oo' o'." Ned said. He smiled and walked out. Nancy called after him.

"Ned, where are you going?" Nancy called, leaning forward. She heard a faint "At 'umbo 'otel!". She deciphered this as "At Bumbo Hotel!". She leaned back, suddenly feeling tired. She was confused too. She felt very heavy all of a sudden. Then she dropped into blackness. She faintly heard "What's wrong with her?" before her mind shut down. Nancy woke up in a place of nothingness. She looked around, but there was nothing but white. She looked down at her body, which was perfect, with no scratches. She smiled. She didn't know where she was, but it was nice. An old man with a beard was now walking toward her. He has seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Are you Nancy Elizabeth Drew?" he asked, looking at a scroll. He shook Nancy's hand. "I'm Simon Peter, but you can call me Peter. Its very nice to meet you, since your record is quite unblemished."

"Record, what record?" Nancy asked, hopelessly confused. Simon Peter gave her a "Are you a dumb blonde?" look and turned his attention to his list.

"Where am I?" Nancy asked, a terrible idea forming in her head..

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm Saint Peter, and your in Purgatory!" Peter said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Bonnie was standing in the office of Mayor West. She had tricked him into giving her a key.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mr. West, if you give me a key to your office, I'll find out who's stealing your water!" Bonnie said. Mayor West looked delighted at this suggestion and handed Bonnie the spare key. Bonnie looked triumphant as she took the key. She could finally plant the evidence. She was already forming an idea of why Adam West might kill. Everyone knew Adam west was a loon, and he and Joe rarely saw eye to eye. He was loony enough to kill Joe after an argument. Where was Bonnie? She was chased through the house by West and she narrowly escaped, Susie in her arms. He threatened to kill her if she testified, so she didn't._

Bonnie thought this idea was perfect, so that was her story. The knife she killed Joe with was wiped clean of fingerprints and she hid it in West's desk. A picture of Jo with an X through the photo was placed on the floor. Bonnie had to hope the police found it before Mayor West did. Bonnie finally found the crucial item, West's diary. She had learned to forge West's handwriting, and so she wrote this in his diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I did a bad, bad thing. Me and the bastard cop had another argument. He refused to go and find the kidnapped Stephanie. I was watching TV, and she was kidnapped by Brad. She was locked in a room with a bomb that would explode in 24 hours. He wheeled away, and I lost it. I turned him around and stabbed him. Then his wife came and she was all like "Nuuuuuuuu!" and I was like "Uh-Huuuuuuh!". Then I chased her. She got away, but she knows not to testify. I'm having a barbeque next week, and roasted wife would be perfect. I like pie. :D_

_P.S. Stephanie died. :(_

_Adam West_

Bonnie laughed, a cold, cruel laugh. That is, until someone opened a window and told her to shut up. She continued her laugh quietly, as to not disturb the complaining neighbor. She smiled, knowing she was safe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brian had finally gotten out of the forest. That had been fun.

**FLASHBACK**

_Brian walked into a clearing and saw a brown house ahead of him. It was vividly colored with specks of yellow, purple, and blue. As Brian walked closer, he realized it was a gingerbread house! He walked to the doorbell and rung it. A man in a white top and boxers stepped out. He had a dazed look on his face, and a joint hung from his hand._

"_Wha... What d'you want?" He asked, swaying side to side._

"_I'm looking for a witch who will fatten me up and eat me?" Brian said, looking into the house._

"_Oh, she got baked, man. Not baked like we are, but actually baked. We now live in her cottage. Oh, she got baked, ma-" _

"_Alright, alright... Um... Do you have any pot?" Brian asked, interrupting the boxer-clad man. The boxer-clad man smiled._

"_Plenty. My name's Hansel, by the way." He said, letting Brian into the cottage. As Brian walked in, he noticed a heavy girl lying on a bed, joint in mouth. She looked at him and nodded. "This's my sis Gretel. Pot's in the back, in our little greenhouse." Brian walked into the greenhouse and started to cry. It was so beautiful. There were endless rows and columns of weed. A large box of rolled up joints were in the corner. Brian took one and shoved a few into his pockets. Er... fur, invisible, pockets that... You know what I mean! Anyway, Brian then left the house, swaying as he walked. Then he met the grizzly bear. _


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****NOTE: This is a note. XD****

Alright, this isn't a chapter to Family Drew. The thing is...Well, I don't want to write it anymore. I do, but I don't. Confusing?

I know.

I want to delete the story for its poor writing and plot. Bonnie randomly became the Grinch, wanted to frame Peter(Which she, er, never did. .), and kills anyone in sight. Actually, the only deaths that had been planned on were:

Joe

Jillian

Quagmire

************WARNING; IMPORTANT PLOT REVEALED IN THIS PART OF LIST************

Mayor West

Ned

**********************************WARNING OVER*********************************

So, yeah...Chris got killed on a whim. Oh, another thing I never got to.

Nancy and Stewie working together. Only Brian and Nancy had scenes.

Also, Brian read all the Nancy Drew books(Written by a woman who was intrigued with Nancy's cases)

so he would know she had a boyfriend, Ned.

Plot holes.

_Plot holes._

_**Plot holes.**_

_**Plot holes.**_

_**PLOT HOLES.**_

Yeah, I love that word. XD

So, erm. I won't be deleting this fanfic. It just won't be updated. When I finish FF5: TMD, I have a surprise planned out(A hint? Crimson Butterfree)That made it obvious, if you saw the story I had on here when I joined. =3

Here's a little writing thing I'm planning out(A list of my fanfics):

FF5: TMD (WILL BE FINISHED SOON)

Surprise (WILL BEGIN AS SOON AS FF5 IS DONE)

FF6 (POSSIBLY A SEQUEL TO FF5. WOULD INCLUDE ALL CHARACTERS FROM FF1 TO FF5)

Hatch! (POKEMON CREEPYPASTA. WILL BE CATEGORIZED AS A RANDOM CALAMITY)

Unnamed Pokemon Creepypasta (WILL BE CATEGORIZED AS A RANDOM CALAMITY)

The list ends there. The more you know~

FF6 isn't set in stone. I have the general idea for it, and the theme this time would be "Empathy". (If you guess the base of this, you get a virtual cookie. =D) Good news, though. A preview of Hatch! will be given to you at the end of FF5's new chapter, which is almost finished. Oh, and I said earlier mirrors would have an even bigger role. They will. Trust me. Also, I'll be releasing a few, "In-The-Making" segments where I talk about where I first got the idea and how Fatal Frame 5: The Mirror's Demon, came to be. Here's an abbreviation for the possible FF6.

FF6: FMP

If you think you know what the acronym stands for, PM me with your idea. I'll tell you if it's right or not.

Fatal Frame 6: _ _ _

Go on, guess. 8D 

One last thing before I venture into the cold halls of FF5.

Family Drew will be updated. In a looooooooooooong time. I'll be rewriting it when I have time.

Love you all!

~Snorlaxes


End file.
